


Breath of Life

by Marcielles_Musings



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Florence + The Machine - Freeform, Gen, Lagertha is a badass, Shieldmaidens, Valkyrie - Freeform, Viking Family Feels, breath of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagertha [Vikings] - Breath Of Life</p><p>She is a She-Wolf that fiercely protects herself and her young. She is a Valkyrie raining wrath down upon those who dare to lay a hand upon her or her pups. And I love her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

**Lagertha [Vikings] - Breath Of Life**

I am absolutely in love with Lagertha. She is a She-Wolf that fiercely protects herself and her young. She is a Valkyrie raining wrath down upon those who dare to lay a hand upon her or her pups. And I love her for it.

Song: Breath of Life by Florence + The Machine


End file.
